


Slaves

by the_madame21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omegaverse, Rimming, basically they're gypsies or something idk, slave AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: Akaashi was bought by Kuroo and then gifted to Bokuto. He now performs for this royal guard, as a private dancer.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zerononiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerononiku/gifts).



> For my dear friend Zerononiku and her amazing Omegaverse AU that you can find [here!!!](http://zerononikudraws.tumblr.com/post/149706059839/nipple-slaves-au-bokuaka-side-%E3%83%8E-some)
> 
> Sorry this took forever and a year girl, but it's finally all done lol!! For everyone else, please enjoy!

Akaashi was halfway into his routine for his Master, when the familiar itch started at the base of his stomach. No, that couldn’t be right. His heat wasn’t due for another 11 days. And his heats were always very regular. It had to be something else.

But as his stomach twinged again, there could be no doubt. But he could hold out a little longer, finishing his dance to Bokuto’s loud claps and praise. 

“Please excuse me Bokuto-sama,” he said with a low bow, waiting for his Master’s permission to go.

“O-Oh! Yeah! Are you ok?”

“Yes, Bokuto-sama. I will only be a moment.”

Bokuto watched as Akaashi made his way to the bathroom, his ankle bracelets clinking together, reminding him and everyone else that Akaashi belonged to him. Well. Sort of.

Akaashi closed the door behind him with a shaky hand, taking in deep breaths and then rubbing his face. He hadn’t taken the right medication for this. Was too late to take the right medication  for this. He’d just have to ride through it, and pray that his Master would forgive him for cutting the performance short. 

There was no other option. 

It was no surprise, however, that as Akaashi made his way back out, Bokuto’s ears twitched, nothing but sharp inhales,  his tongue running over his lips unconsciously. As an Alpha, there was no doubt that he could sense the hormones Akaashi knew he was probably already releasing. 

Akaashi bowed lowly once more, his jewelry clanging. “Forgive me, Bokuto-sama. It seems my heat has begun early. I will be unable to dance.”

Bokuto shook his head, waving his hands around in a grandiose manner. “No that’s ok! I mean, are you ok? Will you...I mean...is there anything you need?” 

A low whine began at the base of Akaashi’s throat, but he bit it back. He still had some control. He would not inconvenience his Master. As a slave, it was not his place.

“I will be just fine. Thank you, Bokuto-sama.” 

“I’ll walk you.”

“I appreciate your kindness, Master, but it is not necessary--”

“It’s my wish.” Bokuto insisted, knowing that with those words Akaashi would have no choice but to comply.

Bokuto certainly wasn’t about to let his omega walk through the palace in the middle of his heat. Well, not  _ his  _ omega. Not  _ technically.  _ Bokuto, for all intents and purposes owned Akaashi, but not in the way he would have liked. And he was not the kind of Alpha who would Mark an unwilling omega. 

Akaashi was rather independent, both for a slave and for an omega. Though he didn’t exactly do any labor, save for entertainment. Bokuto would never dream of anything else. Akaashi’s hands were far too beautiful for physical work. 

Actually,  _ all  _ of Akaashi was too beautiful for physical work. 

He guided the dancer through the halls of the palace, until they reached the room that was wrapped in Akaashi’s scent, and nearly made Bokuto do a double take, it hit him so hard. 

He shook his head, straightening himself. It was just the effects of the heat. And he was nowhere near his rut, so things would be fine.

“Thank you, Bokuto-sama.” It took all Akaashi had to bow quickly, before his instincts took over, and he began arranging his pillows, curving the blankets into the shape that would be most comfortable, building up a cozy nest. 

“Do you need anything? More blankets or…?”

“I will be...fine…” Already he was shaking, and Akaashi couldn’t understand what had caused this to happen so quickly.

“You know,” Bokuto’s voice was lower than usual, or maybe it just sounded that way, Akaashi wasn’t sure, “They say an Alpha’s scent can ease the process...if you need…”

“I could not ask that of you, Bokuto-sama,” he said, shaking his head, his control slowly spiraling out of his grasp, “Please, you need to get out--”

“I don’t mind,” he said with a swallow, “You...you look like you’re in pain. Let me help you.” 

Everything in Akaashi’s body was yelling at him to  _ yes  _ let the Alpha help because the Alpha smelled  _ good  _ and he  _ wanted  _ it and who was Akaashi to deny his Master anything? But he was a dancer. Not an escort. 

“You wish to bed me, Master?” Akaashi’s words were thick, saliva heavy in his mouth. 

Bokuto’s eyes widened, before he held up his hands. “No! Well yes but no. No, no sorry.” he shook his head, “Only if you want me to.”

“You are the Alpha and my Master.” 

Sometimes Akaashi wondered how someone like Bokuto had ever managed to present as an Alpha in the first place, the way his eyes got large like a newborn pup. 

“I’m not that kind of Alpha…” he chuckled nervously, running a hand through his hair. “I hope I never gave you that impression…”

“Of course not, Bokuto-sama.” 

Bokuto visibly swallowed, and Akaashi felt his knees go weak at the sight of the man’s adam’s apple bobbing up and down. 

“Can I hug you?”

Akaashi dug his nails into the pillows. He wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to hold out. It was hot, his skin starting to burn, and there was this growing  _ need… _

But, Akaashi knew, he was first and foremost, Bokuto-sama’s property.

“If it is your wish, Master.” 

Bokuto took two long strides up to him, and though Akaashi was always relatively submissive, he felt it even more so, with Bokuto this close.

Large hands circled his back, bringing him up against the wider man, and Akaashi  _ whimpered,  _ the sudden envelopment of scent enough but not nearly enough, his hands clutching at the Alpha’s robes. And before Akaashi could fully process what was happening, he was lapping at the Alpha’s skin, suckling and moaning softly, his senses overwhelmed and  _ wanting _ , the heat in his stomach growing and growing and just making his entire body oh so  _ hot. _

Those large hands began to rub up and down his back, and Akaashi shivered, practically melting under the Alpha’s touch. It was just so... _ good.  _

“B-Bokuto-sama…” Akaashi staggered, tripping away and falling into the bed, curling in around himself, nearly thrashing, his instincts about to drown him. “P-Please--”

“I’m not leaving you like this. I won’t do anything if you don’t want me to, but I’m not leaving.” 

Akaashi’s eyes were wet, he knew because he could feel the tears on his cheeks, when he looked up at his Master. 

He was tall, calm. Voice unwavering. A true Alpha, at that moment. His stance protective, his eyes...his eyes…

“Bokuto-sama…” he managed to choke out, before burying his face into the bed, ashamed and overwhelmed and just  _ hurting  _ because the only reason his Master was even here was because nature had insisted it to be this way. 

Arms were once again draped over him, Akaashi wrapped in that delicious scent, and suddenly he was so  _ scared,  _ feeling the slick slowly dribble between his legs. 

Bokuto only pulled him in closer, Akaashi’s back flush against Bokuto’s chest, small vibrations making Akaashi realize that the Alpha was purring. It was calming, somewhat; somewhat arousing, somewhat comforting...

And before he knew it, Akaashi was purring back. 

“Hey,” the Alpha breathed, “Take this off.” It was no suggestion, Bokuto already working to remove the golden collar Akaashi always wore. Akaashi stiffened, but allowed him to do so, shivering as he felt the Alpha’s fingers over his scent glands. 

“Bokuto-sama…” his voice was shakier than he had intended. Bokuto shushed him gently, reminding him that scent marking was normal--platonic, even--and blew warm air over the gland, making Akaashi stiffen again. But the Alpha continued, and soon enough Akaashi was purring again.

“Bokuto-sama…” he repeated, getting weaker by the moment.

“Have you ever thought about bonding?” His Master’s voice held no hesitation, so deep that it rumbled in his chest, Akaashi practically melting under his hold. 

“Bokuto-sama, you are only--”

“It’s not because of your heat. I’ve been thinking about this for a long time. I want you to be my mate.” 

The omega’s eyes widened, his form shrinking and folding in on itself, curling in closer to the alpha. 

“But I am…”

“Akaashi.” Something about his tone commanded his attention, and so the omega craned his neck, looking up at his Master. “I won’t do anything you don’t want me to. I want you…” the Alpha’s voice dropped low, his nose nuzzling the crook of the omega’s neck, “I want you to want this...as much as I do.” 

“Bokuto-sama,” Akaashi began, licking his lips, trying to steady his breathing, “Be that as it may, a relationship between master and slave--”

“I don’t really care.” 

Akaashi shuddered, a soft whine parting his lips. “Yes…” he trembled, clutching the sheets to keep himself grounded, the Alpha’s scent starting to really get to him. “Yes,” he said again, grabbing hold of whatever part of Bokuto he could. 

Without a wasted moment, Bokuto flipped him around, so that they were face to face, chest to chest. “Do you mean it? Akaash really??” His eyes were shining, grin bursting his cheeks, “I mean, only if you want. But I definitely...I mean...I love you!” 

Akaashi jolted in his hold as the last three words were blurted out. It was not as common a thing as one might think. Omegas were not used for love. They were used for breeding and entertainment. But for his Master...for...Bokuto, to be saying something like that so boldly, so  _ genuinely _ ...it was enough to bring tears to his eyes. 

Bokuto didn’t let them fall, calming the omega with a bruising kiss to his lips, strong arms holding him in place. 

_ Holding  _ him. Keeping him  _ safe. _

“Bokuto-sama--” Akaashi tried in between kisses.

“Just Bokuto,” he murmured, “Please.”

Akaashi nodded, and then nodded again, wrapping his arm around the Alpha’s neck and pulling him in for another breathless kiss. 

Tongue met tongue, kisses spilling over one another, Akaashi relinquishing himself to the Alpha. And the loss of control felt... _ good.  _ His body shivered, his instincts content with this new dynamic, the omega allowing anything and everything Bokuto decided to do. The Alpha’s hands were hot against his skin, enough to burn, and yet not nearly enough, and as more slick began to gather between Akaashi’s legs he found himself getting more and more desperate, tugging at his Alpha’s clothes, scratching at his chest, whining and nuzzling and  _ begging  _ because Akaashi just needed  _ more.  _

“Bokuto, Bokuto,” his moans were swallowed by the Alpha’s mouth, hungry and impatient, lapping at the Omega’s lips with a wet tongue. 

“I’ll take care of you.” He promised, pushing their bodies even closer, the Alpha’s sore heat making it’s presence known against Akaashi’s thigh. 

Akaashi’s own length was pulsing, leaking at the tip and aching, staining the cloth of his pants. But it was nothing compared to the slick, to the scent that now drowned the room. 

Strong hands freed Akaashi of his dancing shawl, soft lips working down Akaashi’s neck, hot tongue flicking over scent glands, making the aching worse. 

“Bokuto--”

“I’ll take care of you.” He repeated once more. Gently, softly; the Alpha’s warm breath in the omega’s ear both reassuring and arousing. Those same lips continued down Akaashi’s body, peppering it in indulgent kisses, marking every bit of skin they decided to suckle. It took all the omega had to not  _ writhe.  _

Nimble fingers hooked around the waistband of his pants, pulling the fabric down, precum dribbling onto the omega’s stomach. Bokuto kissed the tip, making Akaashi’s hairs stand on end, before the alpha continued to pull at the thin material, kissing his way down the omega’s legs. 

“Bokuto--”

“Shhh…” he nibbled lightly on his thigh, more sparks shooting up the omega’s thigh. He couldn’t hold out much more. His heat was--

With a final pull, Akaashi was lain bare, completely exposed under the gaze of his Alpha. Bokuto’s head was still low, admiring the omega’s ankles, and kissing them so as to prove his adoration. His fingers played with the bangle on his left foot, ears perking as he heard the familiar sound. Soon enough, these bangles would not be the only thing that marked Akaashi as his own. 

With a low growl in his throat, Bokuto moved back up, circling the base of the omega’s cock with his fist, pumping him slowly as his lips crashed onto the omega’s once more. 

The sudden feel of hands that were not his own on such a sensitive part of his skin made Akaashi mewl, cumming instantly into the Alpha’s hand. He scratched at his chest, needing some sort of leverage, his hands falling to the pillows when his back arched in pleasure. Infertile seed spilled onto his panting chest, Akaashi still hard. He was most definitely in heat now. 

Bokuto wasted no time in licking it up, making Akaashi bring a hand up to his burning face. “You don’t have to…”

“I want to,” he moaned in between licks, “You taste so good Akaashi.”

He didn’t stop there, tongue roaming even further down, until Akaashi’s legs were draped over those broad shoulders, lower half lifted at a slight angle, hot tongue on wet slick. 

Akaashi let out an inhuman sound, turning his head into the pillows so as to try and muffle it. It only made Bokuto lap at his flesh with more earnest, urging Akaashi to let out his voice. “It’ll feel better that way.” 

That may be so, but one thing Alphas would never understand was just how insatiable one became during heat. Ruts were bad of course, but they couldn’t compare. Not even close. 

“Bokuto, please do--” The rest of his sound was lost to a  _ screech,  _ the Alpha’s tongue collecting as much slick as he could in a single breath. 

Akaashi’s entire body was shaking, the bangles on his ankles clanking together, jingling and declaring to what felt like the entire world that he was, in fact, in heat. 

“B-Bokuto,” he whimpered, “D-Don’t tease…” Shaky words spilled from his mouth, Bokuto gripping the omega’s thighs even tighter than before. 

“Agaashi…” he tripped over his words, “You taste so  _ good.”  _

The omega cried out again, the alpha having moved up to rub his length against Akaashi’s entrance. 

“I can’t hold back anymore.” He panted.

Akaashi shook his head, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s neck. “Don’t,” he gasped, “Don’t hold back!” 

Bokuto didn’t need to be told twice, thrusting into the omega halfway before hunching over, groaning and clutching at the sheets, cursing under his breath. “You’re really tight.” 

“I-I’m sorry--”

“No,” Bokuto began to moving, kissing Akaashi’s neck desperately, “That’s a good thing,” he groaned again, thrusting slowly, “A r-really good--”

“Bokuto,” Akaashi panted, “Faster. Please.” 

The alpha filled him to the hilt, Akaashi releasing the most beautiful  _ scream _ Bokuto had ever heard, and so he had to do it again and again, relishing in that sound, in the way Akaashi’s headpiece fell skewed to his thrusts, the way the omega’s face was brushed red in embarrassed arousal. 

“Akaashi,” Bokuto repeated his name over and over, each time he buried his heat into the omega’s dripping slick. “Akaashi,” he _kissed_ him, unable to hold himself back, his lips thirsty and desperate for a taste, “You’re so beautiful,” he _murmured_ against the omega’s mouth, Akaashi’s back arching off the pillows and his legs trembling with the threat of an oncoming orgasm.

“Bokuto, I--a-again--”

“It’s fine,” the alpha grunted, “Give me everything. Again and again, as much as you want.” 

Akaashi came on a scream, spilling onto both his and the alpha’s chest. He trembled, shivering, almost, Bokuto not stopping and  _ gods _ he was so glad for it, but if he continued then Akaashi would come all over again and-- “Y-Your robe, I’m sorry--”

“Doesn’t matter,” Bokuto growled, his head tossing back, shoulders shaking, Akaashi feeling himself harden at the sight of those muscles all tensed up. 

And suddenly Akaashi’s world went white, his mouth open but void of sound, Bokuto’s heat hitting him in a spot he didn’t even know he  _ had, _ electric jolts shooting up his body in sharp bursts, and then back down to his toes, curling them in pleasure.

“Boo----aahhh- no! Not--”

“You feel so good there though,” Bokuto thrusted even  _ harder, _ and Akaashi  _ screamed,  _ grabbing onto the alpha’s sticky robes, his own seed caught between his fingers and it was  _ gross _ and  _ obscene _ but it didn’t matter, because he wanted  _ everything _ wanted the alpha to make it even  _ worse _ to the point where they were both--

“Koutarou!!” Akaashi saw white again, spilling all over his chest, some of his cream on the bottom of the alpha’s chin. He reached up, pulling Bokuto to him, licking  the edge of his jaw. It wouldn’t do for his Master to be dirty.

_ “Fuck, _ Akaashi.” 

And the omega jolted, because the alpha had grown inside him, was grinding into the omega, could feel his knot  _ begging  _ to be squeezed, and if the alpha would just push a little  _ more… _

Everything in Akaashi melted, submitted; became a trembling  _ mess  _ under the alpha’s gushing heat, the sudden burst of warmth that filled him and dribbled out of him, the deliciously  _ full _ feeling of hosting a knot, of having the alpha collapse on top of him, exhausted and panting. 

“B-Bokuto-s-sama…”

And then came the bite, Akaashi  _ screeching,  _ his instincts dulling the pain with pure bliss, the claim of his alpha and the warmth of his seed making Akaashi spill again, whimpering and trembling, holding on to those broad shoulders while he let out short sobs. 

“Akaashi,” the alpha whispered, his voice deeper than usual, “Claim me too.” 

The omega wasn’t sure he had the strength, but with another gush of heat he did exactly as he was told, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of Bokuto’s glands, not letting go until his tongue met the metal taste of blood. And the alpha groaned, Akaashi licking the bite, Bokuto licking Akaashi’s in turn. 

“That’s amazing,” the alpha jittered, “ _ You’re _ amazing.” 

Akaashi whimpered, curling up into the alpha. “I...we…”

“Finally,” Bokuto sighed happily, nuzzling against the omega, peppering sweet kisses all over his face. Akaashi didn’t bother to hide the blush, feeling perfectly warm and content, purring softly while the alpha shifted, so that they'd both be comfortable until the knot stopped swelling.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto tried to whisper, but his excitement kept him hopelessly loud, “I’m really happy!” 

The omega smiled at that, kissing the alpha’s chest. “Me too, Bokuto-san.”

The alpha nuzzled some more, letting out happy purrs. And Akaashi had no other choice but to join him, returning soft nuzzles of his own, and inhaling the alpha's lively scent. For a moment he wondered if a slave had the right to be this happy. But he brushed it away, because more than a slave, more than anything anymore, he was simply...

Bokuto's.


End file.
